IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 3
Ghostbusters International 3 is the third issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot "Help Wanted." Janine Melnitz is stuck trying to staff the New York office and the hiring process tends to bring out the weirdos. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters' investigation of Poveglia turns up a psycho-kinetically charged artifact. Previews World GBI #3 12/16/15 Cast Help Wanted Erland Vinter Kaia May Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Plague Doctor Ghost Kylie Griffin Jenny Moran Janine Melnitz Kevin Tanaka Gulper Ghost Egon Spengler Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Lou Kamaka Dani Shpak Alamo Ghost Equipment Help Wanted Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Giga Meter Trap Nikon SLR FE2 Camera Paranormal Containment Research Tank Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Items Help Wanted Wise Foods Products Skull of Ivo Shandor Poveglian Artifact The Twinkie Chomp Bar Gris-Gris Locations Help Wanted Berlin Poveglia Firehouse Venice Egon's Apartment Haunted America Case Files The Alamo Development On December 16, 2015, the March 2016 solicitations were released. The regular cover, synopsis, tentative release date, and order code for Issue #3 was included. IDW's March 2016 Solicitations Comic Book Resources 12/16/15 On January 4, 2016, Erik Burnham admitted he's flying through the script for Issue #3 and is going to incorporate some new ideas he brainstormed with Tom Waltz and Dan Schoening. Burnhamania "I can't feel my arms. I CAN'T FEEL MY ARMS." 1/6/16 On January 9, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed he was finishing the last bit of a Ghostbusters International script and gave Dan Schoening both a nine panel grid and a two-page spread to draw in the issue. Burnhamania "January really is off to the races.....!" 1/9/16 On February 6, 2016, Dan Schoening mentioned he is about halfway through work on Issue #3. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/6/16 On February 20, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed the plague doctor for Issue #3. erikburnham Tweet 2/20/16 On March 9, 2016, during the Cyclotron round table discussion, Dan Schoening hinted he and Luis Delgado did something new with ghosts in Issue #3. Schoening also hinted more will be learned about Erland Vinter. The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip 211a Cyclotron: Ghostbusters International #2 Discussion 23:08-23:38 3/9/16 On March 25, 2016, the credits and first 5 pages were previewed. Ghostbusters International #3 Preview via Comic Vine 3/15/16 On April 6, 2016, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered panel of Ray from Issue #3. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/6/16 On May 17, 2016, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 1 and 16. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters International #3 page 1" 5/17/16 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters International #3 page 16" 5/17/16 Trivia *The Diamond order code is JAN160421. *Solicitation **In the March 2016 solicitation, the title of the main story was revealed to be "Help Wanted" *Regular Cover **On the cover are Peter, Winston, Ray, and the Plague Doctor ghost with Poveglia and its lighthouse in the background. *Subscription Cover **Melanie, Dani, and Lou battle a ghost at the Alamo Mission in San Antonio, Texas. *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 12, panel 1 of this issue *What Came Before! Page **The Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission is mentioned **The first image is a re-use of Ghostbusters International #2 page 20, panel 1 **The Werecat Ghost is alluded to **The United Nations Building is mentioned **Egon's studies in Sweden was previous mentioned briefly in Volume 2 Issue #6 ***He learned Swedish while researching Gjenganger as an undergrad. Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6" (2013) (Comic p.2). Egon Spengler says: "I know what he said. I learned Swedish when I was researching Gjenganger as an undergrad." **Draugar are mentioned. They appeared in Volume 2, Issue #3, Issue #5, and Issue #6 **The second image is a re-use of Ghostbusters International #2 page 10, panel 4 *Page 1 **In panel 1, the area is the Potsdamer Platz. **In panel 1, the building is the Bahn Tower. **In panel 1, atop the Bahn Tower is the logo of Grossjuck Industries from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster" ***The logo was also used on the building where the Ghostbusters and Walter Peck met with Erland Vinter in the previous two issues. *Page 2 **The Ghostbusters investigate near the bell tower lighthouse **In panel 2, Winston mentions the column of ghosts seen on page 20 of Ghostbusters International #2 **The Ecto Goggles appear to be the based on the set seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Portable Version. ***They are a new type and come with night vision. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/29/16 **In panel 3, Peter jokes about Jehovah's Witness *Page 3 **The Plague Doctor ghost was in one of the glimpses of the future in Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 *Page 5 **In panel 1, Ray likens the Plague Doctor ghost to Moby Dick *Page 6 **In panel 1, the 2 pm time stamp indicates a six hour time zone difference with Berlin which in turn implies Daylight Savings Time is in effect. **The Firehouse was last seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015. **In panel 2, Jenny's outfit is based on one worn by Donna Dixon to a premiere of "Yogi Bear" (2010). Her husband Dan Aykroyd voiced Yogi in the movie. **In panel 2, Janine refers to when Winston applied for a job at Ghostbusters in the first movie **In panel 2, Janine's trusty whale paperweight is back on her desk after it was last seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 when it was flung at Proteus' head **In panel 2, atop the file cabinet is appears to be Agatha's teddy bear from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" **In panel 3, on the drawer cabinet Janine pulls from, the label starts with 2206 which was also Dana's apartment in the Shandor Building. **In panel 3, on the drawer cabinet Janine pulls from, the label ends with 013335 which was the reading on Ray's Ecto Goggles when he sighted Slimer in the Sedgewick Hotel ballroom. ***Both 2206 and 013335 were also recently employed as easter eggs on the new Proton Pack in teaser posters of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **In panel 4, as always, is a bag of Wise Potato Chips in Peter's office **In panel 5, the necklace worn by Kylie has an Ankh on it. It is generally accepted to represent the concept of life. **In panel 5, the four waiting outside are visually based on the team in the Ghostbusters 2016 Movie **In panel 5, on the newspaper there is an old theater screening ad of Ghostbusters with the headlines "They're Here to Save the World" and "The Supernatural Comedy" **In panel 5, on the newspaper, to the left of the Ghostbusters ad is an ad for Kenner's Fright Features line seen in the Schenectady Gazette on June 29, 1988. Ghostbusters Wikia blog Merchandise Street Release Dates 1988 *Page 7 **In panel 1 is Molly Ringwald as Claire Standish from "Breakfast Club" **In panel 2 is Danny DeVito as seen in the "Ghostbusters" music video **In panel 3 is Brigitte Nielsen possibly as Kayla Fry from "Beverly Hills Cop 2" **In panel 4 is Judd Nelson as John Bender from "Breakfast Club" **In panel 5 is Tracy Morgan as Pumpkin Escobar from "Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back" Dapperpomade Tweet 4/29/16 **In panel 6 is Bob Newhart ***His outfit was seen in "The Bob Newhart Show" Episode 17 "The Man with the Golden Wrist" **In panel 7 is an applicant visually based on Ghostbusters Wiki administrator, Mrmichaelt **In panel 8 is Peter Falk as seen in the "Ghostbusters" music video **In panel 9 is comedian/actor Aziz Ansari *Page 8 **In panel 1, Kylie enters the office area with a tray of Pequod's **In panel 2, the object leaning against the wall are the braces that were in Peter's office when he met Walter Peck for the first time in the first movie. **In panel 2, on the file of the applicant based on Mrmichaelt is an address from the Upper West Side - 424 West End Avenue 504. **In panel 3 and 4, the Skull of Ivo Shandor, a Cursed Artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) is on the table right of Kylie. ***This is where it appears in the Firehouse when it is collected by Rookie. **In panel 3, Jenny mentions Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. **In panel 4, on the far right under the table is the box for Kenner's Ecto-Charger Pack **In panel 5, a blood moon hovers over Poveglia. ***A blood moon also appeared in Volume 2 Issue #20 *Page 9 **Ray recounts some of Poveglia's paranormal lore ***The ghost echo of the bell tower's bell but is sometimes disputed as a buoy in the lagoon. ***In the 1920s, the head doctor of the asylum experimented on inmates but he was later driven insane by ghosts and tried to commit suicide by jumping from the bell tower only to be strangled by a mist. ***Inmates hearing the ghosts and being ignored ***Lobotomies were performed on patients with crude tools and were tortured in the bell tower **In panel 4, Ray mentions the United Nations and the readings Egon got in Ghostbusters International #1. *Page 11 **In panel 3, the Plague Doctor tells Ray "Devi Andre" or "You must go" just like what the Venetian Shop Ghost told Peter in the previous issue ***Incidentally, some visitors to Poveglia claim to hear a disembodied voice that says, "Leave immediately and do not return." *Page 15 **In panel 3, written on the parchment is a Galdrastafir, or Viking rune. This particular design is for the powerful binding of a prisoner. *Page 17 **Ray's camera appears to be the Nikon SLR FE2 he used in the first movie. *Page 18 **Peter chides Ray for dropping the rune artifact, a solid object, in a Trap. Incidentally, on The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread," the Ghostbusters also used a Trap to transport a solid object with paranormal properties, the Shears of Fate. *Page 19 **In panel 2, like in Ghostbusters International #1, the Demon in Picture from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood," is in the Ghostbusters' room. **In panel 3, Egon mentions the United Nations and the readings he got in Issue #1 **In panel 3, a box of Cheez-Its is on Egon's table **In panel 3, right of the table is the box for Kenner's Proton Pack toy. **In panel 3, right of the Proton Pack box is the Basic English sign from "Stripes" **In panel 3, still in the containment tank is the Gulper Ghost based on the figure in the Kenner Egon classic hero action figure. **In panel 3, on far left corner, there is a yellow crumpled Ray's Occult Books paper bag by the console *Page 20 **In panel 4, on the right is a Twinkie **In panel 4, under the Twinkie is a Vista card - a play on the Visa credit card. ***The design and motif is the classic style formerly used by Visa **In panel 4, on the left page of the book is a picture of the Sceptre of Donar from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Bird of Prey" **In panel 4, on the right page of the book is Harasvelg from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Bird of Prey" **In panel 4, on the left page of Egon's journal is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. **In panel 4, right of Egon's hand is the mug that references his Cobalt line in Ghostbusters II **In panel 4, right of the mug is the Gris Gris given to Egon by Marie Laveau in Volume 1 Issue #10. It was last seen in Volume 2 Issue #6. **In panel 4, below the Gris Gris is a Chomp bar - a play on Crunch. *Page 23 **The Alamo in San Antonio is investigated. **The field office in San Antonio is mentioned **The Chicago Ghostbusters are mentioned **Santa Anna's siege is mentioned in the incident detail **The New York and Chicago storage facilities are mentioned. The Chicago one has not been seen yet. *Starting on page 26 of Ghostbusters International #11, the image on the collections page is reused from Ghostbusters International Issue #3 page 4 panel 3 when the Ghostbusters fire on the Plague Doctor. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssue3RegCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue3SubCoverPreview01.jpg|Subscription Cover uncolored GhostbustersInternationalIssue3SubCoverPreview02.jpg|Subscription Cover unlettered GhostbustersInternationalIssue3SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue3CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue3WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents